


First Instalment of 'The Baby'

by TheMadHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: This is the first book of a book series to come.





	1. Baby with Theo

I was sitting in my lounge room while Stiles was preparing the house for the pack meeting that was occurring at my house for the first time ever. I had been in the pack for a while but we always had pack meetings at Scott's or the lake house and sometimes even Stiles' but my house was off limits since my parents when they were still in the world of the living told me that if they ever found me with a supernatural creature that they would kill them so when I was bitten while my family was on holiday I knew that when I get home I would find someone to help and I knew that my group was a mix of everything from werewolves to Banshees, I knew I was safe until Theo and his Pack turned up and he himself flipped my world upside down.

I knew someday soon I would have to tell the pack about everything but right now wasn't the time when hunters were after us. I smile running my fingers over the belly remembering a happy memory from when Theo was still around.

 

_Theo was taking me to a pack meeting at Scott's house when the urge came, Theo and I had this under control usually and we knew he couldn't drop me off in the condition not because it would prove I didnâ€™t follow orders about me not going to pack meetings while in heat but because Theo hated sharing especially if he is sharing me sexually with someone. He pulled off the road and pulled me onto his lap. He pushed my hair away from my left shoulder and placed kissed there._

 

I was pulled away from my flashback when I heard Scott's voice sound through my house; I didn't move I was quite comfortable on the couch. When Scott and Stiles walked in Scott looked around confused.

"What's Wrong Scott?" I ask starting to worry.

"Is there someone else here? I hear an extra heart beat." Scott said and I felt like I would stop breathing.

"No one else is here Y/N lives alone remember." Stiles said and I knew Scott was listening to see if he was lying through his heartbeat.

"Then why is there an extra heartbeat?" Scott asked still very confused.

"Maybe someone turned up" I said just as the front door opens to reveal Lydia and Malia.

 

As the hours went by I could see that Scott was still hearing the extra heartbeat. He looked at me and pointed to the back door.

"Y/N can we talk out there for a moment?" He asked and I just nodded and walked outside as he followed. He led me to the back fence where we knew no one else could eardrop. "Who's baby?" As he asked I started to panic, I knew he didn't like Theo.

He grabbed my shoulders as I whispered "Promise not to be mad?" as I looked at the ground.

"I can never be mad at you" He lifted my chin to look at me.

"It's Theo's, before you say anything it was a complete accident and he was helping with my heat so I didn't bother you and he didn't want me to ask you to help because you had Kira and things would be..."

He cut me off pulling me into a hugs before pulling away and rubbing his hand on my barely there bump. "We both lost the ones we love but yours isn't coming back and I'm sorry" He says as I let tears slip down my face. "Hey don't cry, you're not alone in this you have me and the Pack."

"The baby will need a family not just a single member to be their family" I mumble "I'm alone in this just me and baby."

"No you're not it will be You, Baby, My mum and Me. Then the baby has both a father figure and a grandparent who would probably spoil them slightly with love."

I laugh and hug him again "Thanks"

"You're Welcome now let's join the rest of them in your house" He said grabbing my hand and taking me back inside.


	2. Baby Theo

Looking down into the crib, I knew I made the right choice even if Theo never really knew he was a father I knew that he is watching us, my baby is only so little but she had caused me a lot of pain while I was in labour.

 

\---

 

I was resting on the couch like Scott told me to since he and the rest of the pack had to go somewhere to sort some stuff out. It was meant to be like every other time, I would lay on the couch and watch movies and maybe fall asleep on the couch but tonight I couldn't, I couldn't even move to grab my phone but luckily I had voice command on my phone.

"Call Scott" I tell my phone half screaming

Through my werewolf hearing I could hear it ring until I heard his voice but I couldn't decipher the words, so I screamed when the pain came back and I passed out mid-scream.

When I woke again, I was in the bath, as I looked around and saw no one I decided to whisper in case some hunters stole me, "Scott? Li?"

Before I knew it Liam was in the bathroom and sat next to the bath grabbing my hand, "Scott's on the phone to..."

I couldn't let him finish because the pain came back, as I squeezed his hand as I looked at our hands I saw the black veins as he took a tiny bit of pain away.

"I need Scott" I whispered

"He'll be here after he's done talking to Melissa."

I just nod before squeezing his hand again before yet again passing out.

 

My hearing was first to come back, I knew all the voices.

"Liam see if there's anything to use and let my mum in she should be here soon" Scott said.

"Malia and I will search for different clothes for after she's out since she all wet" Lydia, in my mind I smiled.

The next thing to come back was my sense of feel. I felt a hand holding mine, I don't know who's but at least I was alone, I felt them squeeze my hand slightly.

Not long after my sense of smell came back, I smelt a lot of worry, I could smell the person holding my hand, it was Scott but I also smelt Stiles. As the bathroom door opened and the other three were back, the smell of worry and fear were too much.

I quickly moved to a sitting position before throwing up. I seemed to find my voice after that, "Scott stays, the rest wait downstairs till Melissa comes or till you can limit the fear and worry coming out of you"

They all agreed but you sense someone's concern about Scott, "He won't be hurt" I mumbled.

"I never said he would" Liam said immediately.

"I smell it all over this room"

"Sorry" and with that everyone but Scott left but I still hadn't opened my eyes towards anyone.

"Look at me Y/N"

"I can't" I whispered "What's the use since I won't see you"

He grabbed my chin moving my head so my face was towards him "Open them please"

I slowly opened them at him "I can't see you" I reach out and put a hand out cupping his cheek "I sense you at the moment I know where your lips are" I move my hand to brush over his lips.

"It's okay; I can't see any colour in them, how about your other set?"

I sighed and took a deep breath putting my free hand on the edge of the bath, I felt my nails come out and as I opened my eyes I saw nothing "Nope still can't see" I sensed his free falling tear before feeling his sadness, and I wiped the tear away "Call Deaton, get someone else up here, I'll be okay" I rub his cheek

"Okay" He grabbed my hand rubbing it.

"I would prefer Lydia, she isn't worrying as much and Liam tried taking the pain away. I think I hurt him"

He laughed walking out the door. A few minutes later both girls came in.

"Scott sent me in to monitor your and the baby's heart beats" Malia said and I nodded before biting my lip to stop a scream.

"Y/N you're allowed to..." I never heard the end of the sentence; I'm guessing I was out a few seconds because when I came back I heard Lydia scream "Scott!"

I heard feet running then sensed too much worry only coming from one person "Y/N, you're worrying everyone stop passing out" I felt his hand on mine and his lips meet my forehead. When he pulled away I moved my hand to over his heart, crossing it as my face looked at his although not seeing it I knew he was smiling.

Suddenly more feet came up and I whispered, "Remember Theo was a chimera baby could..." I never finished my sentence.

Although not completely aware of everything, I knew I was still in the bath or a bath but I sensed Scott but he wasn't standing with anyone else that was currently in the room. I was holding someone else hand knowing I wasn't in danger since Scott wasn't scared just worried and his arms and legs were free I squeezed the hand and It squeezed back.

"She's Conscious Deaton" I heard Melissa say, I must have been holding her hand.

Someone moved, "Stop" I say loud, I knew I sounded crazy "I need to sense where everyone is"

Everyone stopped moving.

"Well I know Melissa is beside me with my hand in hers, Scott's on the bathroom counter. Lydia is at my feet" I poke her with my foot. "Malia is..." I opened to my mind and senses "In the next room with the boys worried and scared about me which is one reason they aren't in here." I sigh "Lydia and Melissa although worried, can control it, Scott stop worrying" I look at him with closed eyes and smile before looking over Melissa's shoulder looking at Deaton with my blind eyes "And hello Deaton, You're confused but also worried" I smelled the air "About my eyes, both sets"

"Can they move now?" Scott asked as I nodded. I sensed Deaton come closer.

"Open your eyes again" I slowly opened them and after a minute switched to my other set. "I actually have no clue what's happened to her sight in both eyes but currently the baby is priority"

I quickly wrapped my arms around my belly "My baby no one steals them"

I heard Scott laugh "No one will steal it"

"Actually the baby if it is actually a combination could be special"

"No its werewolf, Theo was both Werewolf and Werecoyote"

"I'm talking about if it will have a full shifting ability like Malia, Derek and Theo" Said Deaton.

"Oh" I hold my tummy more before quickly moving my hands before screaming and digging my claws into my hand.

"Lydia, Malia we are going to need you two to fill the spa outside up and get into some sort of swimwear or whatever. Scott look after her you'll also be with her in the spa outside with me and the two girls. Stiles and Liam I have a list of things I need from around the house. Y/N you're going to be okay." Melissa said getting up.

Everyone started rushing around which scared me with no sight and Scott noticed, coming to me and looking at me "Focus on me, my voice, my scent, my presence"

I reached out cupping his face, taking deep breaths "That's good just keep focusing" I run my fingers down to his lips running over them.

"Scott?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm?" He replied.

"Is anyone there?" I felt him shaking his head so I move my hands to his shoulders and took a deep breath. Suddenly Scott's head moves and he says "Lydia?" I giggle at her before moving my hands off Scott's shoulders.

"Scott, it's all ready for her. I'll get her changed into a bikini, I suggest you maybe change to" Lydia said.

I felt Scott move, when he was out the room I stood and put the clothes Lydia had for me "Liam and Stiles can't see me." I say.

"They won't they will be looking for information about your eyes" I nodded.

"How will I get down the stairs, outside and into the spa pretty much blind" but I sensed him "You're carrying me aren't you?"

"That I am" Scott picks me up bridal style as I giggled. As he walked me to the spa I sensed everyone, most of their feelings were happiness except one.

"Stiles stop worrying" I said before whispering in Scott's ear "Oh I'm going to need a um... Torch" He just nods and placed me in the spa.

"The others will be here soon and remember he's watching" I nodded sensing the others "Oh and I already have a torch don't worry."

Lydia and Malia held my hands while Melissa and Scott coached me through my breathing and told me when to push. It had taken three hours to get to the final push, Malia and Lydia left about an hour before so it was just Melissa, Scott and I but I was happy. As I gave the final push I was relieved, I was so tired from pushing but I was so happy I now had my baby. Melissa left soon after she cut the cord leaving me ad Scott with my little girl.

I looked at Scott holding his hand, it was a theory I had, I don't know how it came to me but it did. I closed my eyes and as I opened them, I saw the shadow of me and baby. He switched the torch on shining it away from baby but it still lit up her face.

"She's so cute." I say before calling "Lydia come see Baby"

She didn't need to called twice, when Scott looked at Lydia, I saw Lydia. It was nice seeing people through another but it was odd and not heard of. I let go of Scott's hand and gave Lydia my girl so she could carry her inside. Scott got out before me grabbing me out and putting one of his shirts on me before taking both my hands and walking behind me so I could see where to go and walk. When I entered the living room most people were around baby except Melissa since she knew she would see her all the time.

"What's her name?" Stiles asked.

I smile "Theonora Nova..." I go quiet.

"Will she have your last name or Theo's?" Malia asked.

"Scott's" I said, this surprised everyone except me and Scott.

"Theonora Nova McCall, It's nice. It's a tribute to Theo and what happened" Liam said.

"Li don't cry, she's a new beginning for us all even if she is new and little, she is a new member of our odd but good family" I say.

I watch them interact with her before saying "Malia there are clothes in my room I'm sure will fit you, don't get sick"

Everyone looked at me confused, "How do you know I need new clothes?" She asked honestly confused.

"Um because you're wet" I say

"I can't smell water" Liam said.

"And?" I said.

Stiles caught onto what Liam wasn't getting "What colour are the flowers in the vase here?"

I sigh "They are purple orchids"

"Oh my..." Liam ran to me "You can see" He said at me "But you still have no colour in your eyes."

I held mine and Scott's hands up. Deaton walked over slightly confused. "So you're seeing things from his eyes?" I nodded "wonderful. This Pack is full of Myths and Marvels"

"What can you expect this type of pack is unheard of" Scott said proudly.

 

\---

 

She was only born weeks ago but over those weeks baby Theo was accepted and loved, I had learnt more about the seeing things. As Scott and I look down at her sleeping form with a Picture of her biological father looking to I knew one day, my baby Theo will be as amazing as her adoptive father, Scott and her biological father Theo Raeken.


End file.
